Saint Dragon Jr.
} |-| Ricky SP= } |-| Premium= } }} The Saint Dragon Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on October 24, 1989. It was based on the Saint Dragon body set for the Hornet R/C buggy. The Ricky's Special version, based on the Saint Dragon Ricky's Special R/C buggy, was released with the Type-4 Chassis in July 1990. The R/C buggy counterpart of the original Saint Dragon Jr. was featured in the manga Radicon Boy as Gou Kuruma's 4th Dragon R/C machine, while the R/C buggy counterpart of Ricky's Special was featured in the manga Radicon Ricky as Rikki's first R/C buggy. The original Saint Dragon Jr. has also made a cameo in the manga Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. General info The Saint Dragon, like all the Dragon series Mini 4WD cars before it, has the body design that ressembles a head of a eastern dragon, except it has the smooth body design. The canopy has became smooth and smaller, and moved to the middle. The grill-style part can be located on just behind the canopy. The front upper arm props and rear damper props were presented. CoroCoro Dragon decals as well as the 'Saint Dragon' decals can be seen on the bodyshell. Saint Dragon and Premium Both the original Saint Dragon and the Premium variant has the white body with blue highlights. The original Saint Dragon was equipped with the white middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile spike tires, while the Premium was equipped with the orange large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black MS-type spike tires. The standard model has its chassis molded in black, while the Premium variant has its chassis and the A parts molded in gray. Unlike most VS Chassis car, the Premium variant doesn't come with the rear roller stay and instead, it includes the plastic double rollers. Ricky's Special variant The Ricky Special has the white body with Red highlights. This model sports the 'Ricky' decal on the front nose. It was equipped with the white large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The chassis was molded in black. About the Saint Dragon Ricky's Special 1/10 R/C Buggy Released in 1990, the Saint Dragon is a rear-wheel-drive R/C buggy released by Tamiya. It borrows the chassis from the company's Madcap R/C buggy. The Saint Dragon has the monocoque bathtub chassis that has the rear-wheel-drive drivetrain, with the 540-size motor being mounted transversely into the rear and the battery being placed transversely into the middle. The chassis was supports by four-wheel independent double wishbone suspensions, with upper I arms, lower H arms and independent damper on each wheel. It was equipped with the dish-type wheels paired with pin-spike tires. In the manga Radicon Boy Go received the body of the Saint Dragon from old man Doushi when he, along with other dragon soldiers, were assigned with the mission to destroy the R/C training academy RCOF, also known as the Snake's Hole. The Saint Dragon has the ability to turns the water vapors in the air into ices and create diamond dusts with the rear large fins while it moves at near-top speed, using it as a thruster. This technique was known as 'Diamond Dust Driving'. After the mission to destroy the Snake's Hole was accomplished, Go repaint the body to its well-known color scheme. Hyper Dash! Yonkuro During the first course, the 'Dragon Forest' race course, Mr.G released the dragon Mini 4WD cars (including the Saint Dragon Jr.) to stop Yonkuro's Emperor by ramming the car during the first course. The car, along with other dragon Mini 4WD cars, were smashed away by the newly-upgraded Rise-Emperor. Technical info Length: 127 mm, 128 mm (Ricky SP), 130 mm (Premium) Width: 86 mm (Normal/Ricky SP), 93 mm (Premium) Height: 42 mm, 43 mm (Ricky SP), Chassis: Type-3 Chassis, Type-4 Chassis, VS Chassis Gear Set(s): 6.4:1 and 5:1 (Normal), 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Ricky SP), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts SaintDragonJrBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Saint Dragon. SaintDragonJrRickySPBoxart.png|Boxart of Ricky's Special SaintDragonPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Premium variant. Trivia * In its early appearances in Radicon Boy, the Saint Dragon's Japanese name was 'セントドラゴン' before it was changed to 'セイントドラゴン'. * Despite the fact that the original Saint Dragon Jr. has the Type-3 Chassis, it was equipped with the Type-1 Chassis in the serialization of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. However, it still has the tail-end bodycatch of the Type-3 Chassis. See also * Super Dragon Jr. * Fire Dragon Jr. * Thunder Dragon Jr. External links Tamiya Japan * Saint Dragon Jr. on Tamiya official website * Saint Dragon Jr. Ricky's Special on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Saint Dragon Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Saint Dragon Jr. on Tamiya America official website * Saint Dragon Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro